


Late Night Visit

by koalathebear



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Light Petting, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: Set just after the film ends. Peter Kavinsky visits Lara Jean at bed time for a cuddle.  Some light petting but mainly this is because I have a thing for platonic bed sharing/cuddling.





	Late Night Visit

I'd always fantasised about falling in love in a field, but I just never thought it'd be the kind where you played lacrosse…

Lying in my bed that night, I relive the day’s precious moments in my head, hugging them to myself, hardly able to believe that they were real. That _this_ had happened to me.

_I'm in love with you, Lara Jean. Only you._

It felt like something lifted out of one of my beloved romance novels that did not belong in reality … but no, Peter Kavinsky had actually said all of that to me … Me. Lara Jean Song-Covey. 

A very light tap on my bedroom window makes me turn my head and my eyes widen in disbelief. “Peter?” I demand in a very loud whisper of astonishment as I slide out of bed and cross to the window in my bare feet. I open the window and Peter slides into my room, lanky arms and legs fitting through the narrow space with something of an effort. 

I’d climbed out the window and _down_ the tree outside my window many, many times when avoiding people I didn’t want to see - but I’d never done it in reverse. It wasn’t an easy climb and he would have had to balance his way (silently) along the roof-top without alerting anyone else in the family…

He grins down at me with an air of gleeful exultation and then his dark eyes gleam in appreciation as they take in my ratty mismatched pyjamas … pink rabbit pyjama bottoms and a hand me down blue flannel pyjama top that I’d borrowed from Margot æons ago and never returned. Not that she would have wanted it back after all this time.

 _When something is no longer useful, you either donate it, recycle it, or throw it away…_ The pyjama bottoms that matched my top would definitely have been tossed out a very long time ago.

“Very hot, Covey. Not quite what I’d imagined you wearing for bed, but still hot,” he says teasingly with his open grin.

“Peter what are you _doing_ here? Are you trying to get us both killed?” I ask him in my loud whisper and he holds his finger to his lips, his eyes dancing with laughter. 

“Ssshhh, or you’ll give us both away,” he tells me in a whisper that was much quieter than mine.

I walk over to the door and lock it so that Kitty doesn't come bursting in unannounced.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he tells me with a shrug. “Lots of things happened today … momentous things were said …”

“So you decided to come by and risk your neck by climbing up a tree and into a window?” I ask, amused despite myself.

“Are you impressed?” he asks me and I roll my eyes, but smile because yeah - I'm impressed. He glances around my room. It isn't the first time he’s been here – but it's the first time we've been in here without Kitty to chaperone us or the door wide open. It feels very different.

“So what did you want to talk about?” I ask him, tilting my head at him inquiringly and he looks a little sheepish.

“To be honest… I didn’t really have anything in my head … just wanted to …” his voice drops off to a low, almost indecipherable mumble. “… see you …” He looks over at the bed. “I guess it was bad to wake you up. Sorry about that. Maybe I could just tuck you in or … something,” he says with a hopeful grin. 

I smile. “It would feel kinda weird having you tuck me in .. but sure,” I tell him and walk over to the bed and lift my legs in. I lie down, stiff as a board and look up at him as he stares down at me with an unreadable expression on his face. “Are you going to read me a bedtime story, Peter?” I ask him and he gives me a crooked grin before kicking off his runners and sliding in beside me. “Oh my God, Peter – _what_ are you doing?” I demand frantically and he laughs and holds a finger to his lips to shush me.

“Let’s just lie here for a bit,” he says me softly. “Until you fall asleep …”

“I don’t think I can sleep with … you lying beside me like that,” I tell him bluntly. “You’re taking up more than half the bed.” So he reaches out and scoops me against him so that I am tucked against his side and we're in the middle of the bed … snuggling.

He smells good. Real good. Clean. He smells of soap. He smells like Peter and with a grin he lowers his mouth to mine and kisses me lingeringly. Our breathing quickens immediately and my mouth opens beneath his and our tongues tangle as my hand slips beneath his t-shirt to rest against his warm skin. He makes a sound in his throat and his hand slides beneath my pyjama top, his thumb brushing against a nipple as his hand curves around a breast. 

“Is that okay, Covey?” he asks me hoarsely and I nod. 

“I’m not going to have sex with you tonight, though,” I tell him firmly and he gave gives low laugh and shakes his head. 

“I wasn’t expecting that when I came over,” he assures me, trailing a kiss down the line of my cheek until his mouth finds mine again.

“I know you and Gen were having sex. Probably a lot. You might miss it. Chris says that boys have needs.”

“Can we not talk about Gen and Chris when we’re having a moment?” he asks me, his shoulders shaking with laughter even as I arch up into his touch when he unbuttons my pyjama top and takes one nipple into his mouth. My fingers tighten in the tangle of his thick dark hair and he murmurs against my skin approvingly.

When he finally pulls back and rebuttons my pyjama top, he gives a low, slightly shaking laugh at my look of outraged protest. “Like I said … I didn’t come here for that – but if we don’t stop now, who knows where that will lead?” He presses a kiss to the tip of my nose and then settles down against me as if to sleep.

I know that I can't possibly sleep like this. With his hard body against mine … his mouth so close to mine … my hand resting on his hip so close to his … 

*

I blink awake sleepily, blinking a few times against the glare of the morning sunlight. I turn my head and my eyes widen to see Peter sleeping in the bed next to me. 

“Peter – wake up!” I hiss at him. “You have to go home now so that you can come back and drive Kitty and me to school!”

His eyes snap open, shocked at first but then softening when they see me. “Well good morning to you, too, Lara Jean.”

He slides out of my bed and gives a long stretch. I try not to notice the way his t-shirt pulls up giving me a glimpse of the tanned flesh of his stomach. He sits down on the edge of my bed to pull his runners on and lace them up quickly.

“See you soon,” he tells me, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before climbing out my window and navigating his way along the roof and down the tree. I have no idea where he has parked his Jeep – somewhere out of sight and I smile as I watch his lanky frame jog swiftly down the road until he disappears out of sight.

My phone beeps and I reach for it.

_Covey. Anyone ever tell you that you snore?_

Before I can respond in outrage, another messages blips through.

_It’s cute._


End file.
